1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatuses that provide for the displaying and conveying of messages and, more particularly, to an apparatus that provides for the displaying and conveying of messages using audio, visual and olfactory human senses as the transmission medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The problems associated with the displaying and conveying of messages whether for personal or commercial use are well known and have been addressed somewhat by the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,505 issued in the name of Traldi, a multimedia display is disclosed. An invention made according to the Traldi reference would provide for the displaying of visual messages in an attention gathering manner. However, a device as envisioned by Traldi presents several problems. Perhaps the most significant problem is that the device only provides for visual messages and does not engage the maximum number of human senses. It can be envisioned therefore that many messages displayed by the Traldi invention do not get noticed by the intended recipient. Thus, the main objective of the invention is unaccomplished.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus for the displaying and conveying of messages using the maximum number of transmission paths allowed by human sensory input means as possible.